


Mommy's Little Minion

by JingleBee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Giantess - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper shows her special friend a good time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Little Minion

You are down on your knees in the throne room of Jasper's ship. One minute your having a normal life,and the next you meet a large,orange alien woman on the run from a group called the "Crystal Gems". You take her into your home and care for her,and in return,the two of you grow close. Close enough to the point where you are naked in her ship,clad in only a tight,painful chastity device.

The large alien looks down at you. You are so small compared to her,physically and in status. She parts her tangerine tinted lips and asks, "Are you ready?"

You nod.

She raises a muscular arm and brings it down quickly,along with the whip in her hand and strikes your erect manhood. You bite your lip to hold in your cries of pain as she whips your most sensitive area. But despite the pain,arousal starts to grow in the pit of your stomach with each hit. Each hit brings you closer and closer to the edge,but the device attached to you keeps it antagonizingly there. 

"!6,17,18,19,and 20." your lover counts out loud. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" she says with a coy giggle.

Your hardness is red and throbbing at this point. She knows it wasn't okay,but you nod anyway.

"Here. Let Mommy make it better for you." she says as she picks you up with her strong arms,and cradles you. With a chaste kiss on your lips,she moves down to take you into her mouth,giving you an even more special kiss down there. Her warmth surrounds you,and her velvety,luscious lips stroke you and make you moan.

Again,the urge to cum is defeated by her device. She releases your cock with a small pop,leaving you covered in her juices.

"Now it's time for some real fun." she says as she carries you towards her large bed. She places you between her thick legs when she lays down on her back,and unties your cage,much to your satisfaction.

"Now it's your turn to make Momma feel good."

You nod once again,understanding what she wants. You place your hands on each of her toned thighs,and begin to suck and lick her large clit,which is the size of the palm of your hand.

With each motion of you tongue and lips,Jasper grasp and squirms against the silky sheets. 

"That's it. That's my good little boy." she says as she moves to pat your head softly. You smile at her praise and works your fingers into her warm,wetness,and slowly rub her most sensitive spot.

Jasper groans against your touch. "You're doing real good baby boy. Make Mommy cum!" she says as she starts to buck her hips. You rub her harder and faster and lick her clit once more until she comes undone,screaming into the air.

Through her heavy panting she says to you, "Good boy. Now its time for your reward." And spreads herself with her large fingers.

With little restraint you enter her,her smooth hole wrapping around you just like her lips did before. Jasper moans as your grind your hips against hers.

You lean down to lay your head on her hard abs,and kiss her belly button affectionately as you pound away to your heart's content.

"That feel good baby boy?" she asks through her grunts as she begins to palm and pinch her large breasts. You nod and pant hurriedly,feeling yourself lost to the carnal pleasure.

"Momma's feeling good too baby. Come on,cum for Mommy." she moans,her breath becoming heavier and heavier.

With a few more thrusts you release your warm seed into her with a load yell and she tightens around you,milking every drop.

After a few moments of laying together cuddling,with Jasper nursing you with her breast,she asks. "Mommy's your queen isn't she?"

You nod and smile against her nipple as you suck her gently.

"You'll do anything for Mommy won't you?"

You nod once more.

With a dark chuckle and a devious look Jasper finishes,

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drag against my damn self


End file.
